Jetlag
by Empress Empoleon
Summary: And every time he thought of how far away she was, he felt his heart ache a little more. -PokeShipping, WishfulShipping. Happy late PokeShipping Day!-


**Me: Hi thar! This is another one-shot for PokeShipping Day, maybe I'll make this an annual thing or something. xD **

**Enjoy! Remember to R&R plz!**

_**IMPORTANT: This is the sequel to my one-shot Musical Messages. Please read that first before coming to this. Feel free to drop a review there too! ;-)**_

**Note: This song is based off of the song Jetlagged by Simple Plan ft. Natasha Bedingfield., which I do not own. Speaking of which, I don't own Pokemon either, though I certainly wish I did.**

Normal, **Notes, **_Flashbacks, __**Sounds**_

* * *

Ash sighed as he sat on a bench, watching his pokemon eat ravenously at their food. A gentle breeze blew by, and the sunlight caressed everything, from the water to the pidoves that flew from tree to tree.

It was a beautiful day in Unova. Yet, for some reason, Ash just couldn't bring himself to care.

Ever since he and Misty had gotten together a couple months ago, he was thrilled. Every day, he felt like he was the king of the world, and he could win any battle.

And then, after he competed in the Unova League, (got second to Trip, which he was quite content with, to be honest) he caught the first plane to Kanto. Misty was right there to greet him when he stepped off the plane, and just one little kiss set everything right.

They had a week together. A blissful week full of dates, restaurants, movies, and making out.

But, all good things came to an end, and this time it was for Misty. She got summoned to the Pokemon World Tournament all the way in Driftveil City, Unova. It was a new place where trainers could battle Gym Leaders and Champions all over the world. As they were going to open in a week or two, they asked the Leaders to come and get set up, and attend a conference.

Ash had wanted to go with her so much, but he couldn't because they were not open yet, and this was a conference, one that he was sadly not invited to.

But his lonely, miserable time in Kanto came to an end when Iris and Cilan made a video call to his home.

* * *

_The video phone rang annoyingly, and Ash answered it glumly. _

"_Ketchum residence, Ash Ketchum speaking," Ash droned. _

"_Hey, what's up, Ash?" Iris greeted, grinning like a little girl. Cilan was next to her, smiling. _

"_Oh, hi guys," Ash replied, still a little down. Iris frowned._

"_Hey, what's wrong?" _

_Ash shook his head. "Nah, I'm fine."_

_Iris sighed glumly, glancing at Cilan. The man thought for a minute._

"_Ah, it must be Misty, right?" Ash's eyes lit up at hearing her name, and Cilan chuckled. _

"_Knew it. She had to go to Unova for the Tournament Conference, right? We're headed there too," Cilan explained. _

_Ash grumbled. "Yeah, well, at least you get to go. Not to mention WITH your girlfriend."_

_Iris giggled, pecking Cilan on the cheek. "What can I say? We were just made for each other."_

_Ash groaned, holding his head in his hands. "Not helping!" Iris and Cilan mumbled sorry, and then stared helplessly at their best friend._

"_Tell you what..." Cilan began._

"_What is it?" Ash snapped._

"_Don't you be like that to my boyfriend!" Iris shouted, and Cilan held her back by the waist. _

_Poking his head around her, he continued to Ash. "Well, when the Tournament opens, they want to just try it out on a few choice trainers first before releasing it to the public. If you want, we could put a word in."_

_Ash had to stop himself from hugging the video phone. "You don't know how much that would mean to me, Cilan."_

_Cilan grinned. "Don't mention it. That's what friends are for, right?"_

_After chatting for a couple minutes, they hung up. Ash waltzed upstairs to pack his bags._

_He was going back to Unova._

* * *

That was a week ago. The closest airport to Driftveil City, where it was being held, was the one in Mistralton City, which still wasn't too close. Ash had already made it through Chargestone Cave; now, he was just slogging through Route 6, trying to get to the city as fast as he could.

Misty seemed closer and closer every day.

* * *

Misty's heart ached more and more very minute.

She had reached Driftveil City a while ago. Rather than being excited like most people would, everything seemed to be black and white-the conference, the scenery, the food.

Misty poked at her dinner with her fork, squishing away the peas. She didn't really have any appetite. Sighing, she pushed away the whole plate.

She couldn't eat. It reminded her too much of Ash.

Flopping down on her bed in the Pokemon Center room, she buried her head in the pillow. Oh, what she would give to be that girl a few months ago, getting dipped and kissed by her dream boy on the Cerulean Cape.

She missed Ash more than anything. And, now, her only reason for living seemed to be waiting for Ash's video call every night.

_**Ring Ring Ri-**_

Misty dashed for the video phone and slammed the answer button.

And, suddenly, her whole life was better.

"Hi, Mist!" Ash's gorgeous face appeared on the screen. Misty grinned, feeling her heart flutter.

Oh, how she wanted to run her fingers through his spiky locks, to stare into his chocolate eyes, to brush against his soft, pink lips…

"I've missed you so much," Misty pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Can't you go any faster?"

Ash groaned playfully. "I'm trying my best. I'm already on Route 6!"

Misty couldn't help but giggle. "Well, go even faster!"

Ash chuckled. "I'll try. It's not like I like being…alone."

Misty's smile faded. "You still love me, right?"

Ash's eyebrows furrowed. "What kind of question is that? Of course I do, I'd die without you."

Misty smiled softly. "You must be tired after traveling so fast then. Go to sleep, we can talk tomorrow night."

Ash pouted. "Fine!"

Misty grinned. "Good night!"

"'Night!" And the screen went black, and with it, Misty's heart.

* * *

After Misty hung up, Ash felt like everything was flipped back up-side down. Flopping onto the bed, he stared up at the ceiling and sighed.

He didn't even want to be in this town-it wasn't where Misty was, so there was really nothing here.

Misty was home. Home sweet home.

And every time he thought of how far away she was, he felt his heart ache a little more.

* * *

Ash didn't' know when he finally drifted off to sleep. But, his dreams were great while they lasted.

* * *

_Ash and Misty sat together on the couch, snuggling close together. Sharing a chocolate bar, they were just having fun in their own little way._

_Misty grinned and cuddled closer to Ash, resting her head on his shoulder. Ash softly kissed her forehead, and she felt like sighing in happiness._

_Ash glanced away, and when he looked back, he saw that Misty was falling asleep. Chuckling, he brushed her orange bangs out of her closed eyes._

_Misty's eyes fluttered open feeling his touch, and she smiled softly. "Good morning," she murmured before truly falling asleep._

"_Huh?" Ash wondered aloud. Why did she say good morning when it was in the middle of the night? _

_Glancing at the clock, he saw it was midnight. _

_He laughed before falling asleep right next to her._

* * *

Misty didn't know when she finally fell asleep. But her dreams made her feel warm inside-like Ash was back next to her.

* * *

_Misty woke up with a start. She groaned; her back was sore as heck from sleeping on the couch. Glancing at the clock, it read three thirty AM._

_Turning her head, she gasped. Ash's face was so close to hers, that if she just…_

_And suddenly she couldn't stop herself-she was running her fingers through his hair, kissing his cheek, placing her hands on his chest…_

_She wasn't alone anymore. Beaming, she rested her head on his chest and fell back asleep, loving the warmth radiating from him enveloping her in a bubble of safety._

* * *

Ash's eyes opened slowly, as if they didn't want to leave the lovely memories he was remembering.

Of course they didn't. Who would want to leave Misty?

What came next was inevitable. After living the best times of his life again, waking up to come back to his nightmare of a life was painful.

Anger and adrenaline pumped through his veins as he grabbed his Pokemon League hat and sprinted out the room and the Center.

His legs pounded the dirt as he ran, ran like he never had before.

Toward Misty.

Toward home.

* * *

Misty's eyes fluttered open, and she groaned. Sitting up, she threw her pillow at the wall.

Why did she have to wake up from Ash? That had been the happiest she had felt since she came here.

She missed him so bad. It felt like she was almost on jetlag-like this was the time when she was confused about everything, and when Ash came, everything would be alright.

Misty bustled around her room, getting ready for the day.

Gazing at herself in the mirror, she posed. Deeming herself passable in her crop time with jeans, she smiled at herself. Thinking she looked like an idiot, she stopped, her mouth becoming a firmly pressed line.

Seeing the picture on her nightstand, her expression softened. It was a snapshot of her and Ash playing around in Cerulean City, spraying each other with water at the gym.

Ash was drenched, his hair sticking to his forehead, and his clothes hugging his body. Misty blushed a little as she became strangely fixated with the way the garments perfectly outlined every part of him…

Tearing her eyes away, she found herself, and face palmed. Ash had caught her off guard, and she was absolutely soaked, her red hair everywhere, and her white shirt unfortunately revealing her green bra.

Lucky for her Ash wasn't the kind of guy to gape at that kind of stuff…right?

Shaking her head, she headed out, feeling pretty good.

But, on the way down the stairs, she realized that right now, he was alone…

And she hated that thought.

* * *

"Keep going! Push it!"

Misty continued to encourage her pokemon. Her starmie was keeping up a pretty good Hydro Pump, but it was nowhere near what she wanted.

Misty had been training almost nonstop for the past couple of days. After wallowing in the misery of a world without Ash, she found out that working like a zombie kept your mind off the important, heartbreaking things. At this rate, she could get to the level of Lance.

"Come on! You can do it!" Misty yelled, and Starmie seemed to almost roar as its Hydro Pump grew and grew until-

"Ah!" Someone cried out, and there was a giant splash and-

Natural instinct took over, and Misty sprinted for the person. "Wait, I'll help you!" She dove in and, without even seeing who she was after; she just swam, picked them up, and dropped them off on the poolside.

Panting, she pulled herself out of the water. "Wow, I'm out of shape," she mumbled.

Seeing who her victim was, she was shocked. It was Rudy, flopping around like a magicarp and gasping for breath.

Pushing on his chest, he spat out water, but he continued to heave. Misty moaned.

Of course. It just had to come to mouth-to-mouth.

Leaning down slowly, she thought of how wrong this was. Yeah, Ash wasn't here, but this was cheating…and with Rudy, which was just gross…but then again, as a lifeguard, you have to forget about all those things and just try to protect people…

Misty's nose was almost touching his when she noticed something fishy. Rudy had stopped heaving for a moment, and his eyes seemed clenched shut, like he was almost waiting for something…

But when his lips parted slightly and seemed to tilt upward a little, she slapped him in the face.

"What was that for!?" Rudy sat up, completely fine, holding his hand to his cheek, where a red mark the shape of Misty's hand had been imprinted.

"That was for almost making me cheat on my boyfriend," Misty snapped, getting up and wiping her lips furiously. "Thank Mew I didn't actually kiss you."

"By the way, you should use some chap stick." Walking out of the pool area with her hand on her hip, she didn't feel angry.

She just felt empty. Unbearable empty.

* * *

A couple more days had gone by. Ash was literally a mile away from Driftveil City.

Ash literally breathed Misty as he broke into a run.

_I miss you_

* * *

Misty looked out the window with an unfocused, lost look. Staring, staring…her eyes hurt, but she couldn't make herself stop.

A little dot appeared on the horizon. Puzzled, she leaned a little closer, gazing at it.

It was moving at a tremendous speed toward her.

And when she saw the little yellow blur running with the dot that strangely began to resemble a certain Kanto trainer, she burst out the door.

_I miss you_

* * *

The large Pokemon World Tournament building loomed into view as Ash continued to run.

"Almost there," he huffed. "So close…to Misty…"

An orange blur waved before starting to dash toward him.

He ran faster.

_I miss you so much, so bad_

* * *

Misty's hair flapped in the wind like wings, making her fly faster toward Ash.

_I miss you so much, so bad_

* * *

Ash bounced the last few steps, finally stopping and spreading her arms.

He saw her eyes. Deep, lovely, sparkly, cerulean.

He saw home.

_I miss you so much, so bad, I need you._

* * *

Misty ran right into his arms, pushing him back a couple steps from her force. His arms were tight around her, holding her close.

She clutched his shirt and inhaled the boy she knew. Her mind cleared.

_I miss you so much, so bad, I need you._

* * *

Beaming, she threw her head back and laughed. Ash joined in.

But when his arms slipped down to her waist, hugging her even closer-

and her arms slipped around his neck-

and their eyes locked before closing-

and their mouths parted, faces leaning in, tilting…

Nothing stopped them.

They had reached home sweet home.

No more jetlag.


End file.
